ONLY ONE PERSON
by riezyoe
Summary: 'Aku bahagia telah hidup bersamamu. Aku tak butuh apapun selain dirimu. Maka, berjanjilah, jangan pernah meninggalkan diriku, Jonghun. Berjanjilah' Sho-Ai/BL, JONGKI, RnR?


_**ONLY ONE PERSON**_

* * *

_**Author**_

: RiezYoe / Yoe-chan

_**Genre**_

: Shonen-Ai/Boys Love, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

_**Cast**_

: Choi Jonghun, Lee Hongki, Oh Wonbin

_**Lengh**_**_t_**

: Chapter 1

_**Warning**_

: ff galau dan jadul yang sangat pendek(lagi?), bahasa tidak indah, cerita pasaran

* * *

**Selamat Membaca**

* * *

**''Aku bahagia telah hidup bersamamu. Aku tak butuh apapun selain dirimu. Maka, berjanjilah, jangan pernah meninggalkan diriku, Jonghun. Berjanjilah!''**

**''Ya, aku berjanji. Selamanya... Kita akan selalu bersama. Selamanya!.''**

**XXXXX**

Hongki PoV

Ngg... Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Entah ini jam berapa, aku tak tahu. Aku haus. Aku ingin minum. Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Dengan sangat hati-hati karena aku tak mau membuat suara yang bisa membangunkan orang yang sangat kusayangi. Tanganku merayap keseluruh tembok ruangan dapur. Mencari kulkas yang entah ada dimana. Yah aku hanya bisa mengira-ngira dimana 'dia' meletakan barang besar dan berat itu. Akhirnya dapat kujangkau juga benda yang kucari. Langsung saja aku buka dan kujelajahi satu per satu barang didalamnya. Dapat! Kudapatkan minuman yang kucari. Langsung saja kuteguk karena aku sudah tak tahan hausku. Entah kenapa aku merasa hari ini begitu panas.

**Drap Drap Drap Drap**

Kudengar ada suara seseorang yang sedang berlari kearahku. Dan sepertinya aku tahu siapa dia. Aku pun tersenyum...

''Ya! Jonghun, kenapa kau berlarian seperti orang ketakutan seperti itu, heh? Ada hantu 'kah? Hahaha.'' tanyaku sedikit heran dengan tingkah Jonghun yang berlarian tanpa alasan, menurutku.

**GREP**

''Sudah kubilang berulang kali, bukan? Bangunkan aku jika kau butuh sesuatu! Kau tahu, aku hampir mati saat mendapatimu tak ada disampingku. Aku takut! Kenapa kau tak menurut padaku, Hongki? Kau mau aku mati jantungan karena tingkahmu ini, hah?'' aku terdiam kaku. Aku lupa kalau Jonghun sangat over protective padaku. Aku telah membuatnya khawatir. Kurasakan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Dia... Sungguh khawatir padaku? Tuhan, maafkanlah aku. Aku telah membuat orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku ini begitu khawatir.

Tes... Tes... Tes...

Bahuku basah? Jong... Jonghun menangis?

''Jangan lakukan ini lagi, Hongki. Atau aku tak akan memaafkanmu!'' meski itu terdengar seperti ancaman, aku tahu itu tak akan terjadi sungguhan. Karena aku tahu bahwa dia sangat menyayangiku. Aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya yang sedari tadi kubiarkan saja.

''Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae, Jonghun. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu yang terlihat begitu kelelahan. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu dengan hal kecil yang bisa kulakukan sendiri. Mianhae ne?'' aku berucap dengan begitu menyesal. Aku tak mau membuatnya terlalu khawatir padaku. Dia terlalu banyak berkorban untukku. Aku... Aku sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri. Aku tak akan pernah tega membuatnya terluka bahkan segores pun. Kurasakan ia merenggangkan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua pipiku. Dingin. Tangannya begitu dingin.

''Jangan pernah menghilang dari pandanganku meski hanya sedetik. Arasseo?'' tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Rasa semakin bersalah ini memaksa air mataku keluar.

''A...Aigoo, kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku membuatmu takut? Hongki, mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud memarahimu, sungguh! Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu,'' aku menggeleng perlahan. Kurasakan tangannya menghapus air mataku. Dia jadi salah tingkah. Huh. Kenapa dia begitu baik, Tuhan? Aku sungguh menyayanginya. Sungguh! Aku memeluknya lagi. Sangat erat. Kubenamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Sampai aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan lagi. Kurasakan dia memelukku balik. Hangat.

''Aku sangat menyayangimu, Jonghun. Bahkan lebih dari nyawaku-''

''Bicara apa kau ini? Ah sudah ayo tidur. Ini masih dini. Ayo kembali ke kamar!'' Jonghun memotong kalimatku dan segera melepaskan pelukanku. Aku tahu ia tak suka jika aku berkata seperti itu. Ia pun menuntunku kembali ke kamar. Dan kami pun kembali berbaring di ranjang yang cukup besar ini, sepertinya. Kami saling diam. Entah dia sudah tidur atau belum. Aku tak tahu. Karena perlahan mataku mulai terpejam.

**XXXXX**

Jonghun PoV

Tadi, sesaat rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak ketika tak kudapati ia didekatku. Aku takut. Aku sangat takut ia pergi dariku tanpa pamit. Mungkin aku memang sudah gila. Tapi aku sungguh tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa seorang Lee Hongki disisiku. Aku menggilainya sejak aku pertama melihatnya. Namja cantik berusia 7 tahunan yang baru ditinggalkan orang tuanya di panti asuhan. Namja manis yang bisa tertawa riang meski ia tak bisa melihat apa pun yang ada disekitarnya. Tawa hangat yang menyimpan bermacam rahasia dan kepedihan. Aku tahu itu. Entah mengapa, tapi aku bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Sungguh, aku merasa terhipnotis ketika melihat wajah polosnya yang tersenyum kala itu. Ia menyembunyikan segala kesedihan dalam tawa dan senyum palsunya. Mungkin ia bisa mengelabui semua orang dengan itu semua. Tapi tak berlaku untuk diriku. Aku tahu semua itu palsu. Aku tahu semua itu hanya topeng untuk menutupi kesedihan dan kesepiannya. "Kau tahu, kau itu hidupku, Lee Hongki. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkanku barang sedetik pun. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari kau mencintaiku. Bahkan aku rela memberikan kedua mataku ini untukmu. Hanya untukmu!'' kutelusuri wajahnya menggunakan telunjukku. Wajah cantik yang tak akan pernah ada bandingannya. Wajah yang sungguh membuatku gila karenanya.

''...jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi, Jonghun... Atau selamanya kau tak akan melihatku lagi di dunia ini!'' aku terkejut mendengar Hongki bicara seperti itu. Air matanya mengalir dari mata terpejamnya. Dia belum tidur? Ish, dia mendengar hal yang paling ia benci itu keluar lagi dari bibirku. Sial. Dan sekarang, ia menangis! Jonghun pabo! Kau menyakitinya lagi, Jonghun! Kau telah membuatnya menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

''Jebal, jangan menangis lagi, Hongki. Mianhae, aku tak akan mengulangi kata-kataku tadi.'' kuusap air matanya yang terus mengalir semakin deras. Perlahan kudekap ia dalam pelukanku dan kukecup pelan puncak kepalanya.

"Lebih baik selamanya aku tak melihat apapun di dunia ini, jika itu dengan matamu. Lebih baik aku mati jika kau melakukan hal itu, Jonghun. Aku tak mau hidup lagi jika kau tak ada. Karena satu-satunya hartaku di dunia ini hanya dirimu. Tak apa jika aku terus menderita asal kau berada disampingku. Tak apa jika aku terus terluka asal kau ada didekatku. Tak apa jika aku selamanya buta asal selalu bersamamu. Kau itu kedua mataku, Jonghun. Hanya kau dan cuma kau, bukan orang lain! Tak akan ada yang bisa merubah takdir itu untukku." aku terhenyak mendengar semua ucapan Hongki dalam dekapanku. Dadaku basah karena air matanya. Mianhae... Seharusnya aku tahu dan lebih memahami semua itu dari dulu, Hongki. Bodoh sekali aku ini. Aku dan Hongki sudah 15 tahun bersama. Kenapa aku masih saja ceroboh dengan tingkahku? Aaargh, Jonghun bodoh! Sangat-sangat bodoh!

''Mianhae, dalam duniaku juga hanya ada dirimu, Hongki. Hidupku hanya untukmu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu menyayangimu. Aku tak mau membuatmu terus seperti ini. Aku ingin kau melihat semua keindahan dunia ini. Aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Banyak sekali keindahan dalam warna-warni kehidupan ini, Hongki. Aku ingin kau tahu dan merasakannya bersama denganku.'' kataku pelan setengah berbisik. Ia hanya memelukku semakin erat.

''...bagiku, hanya ada satu warna keindahan jika mata ini dapat memandangnya. Dirimu. Hanya dirimu, Jonghun. Tak ada hal lain yang sangat ingin kulihat selain dirimu. Dan jika saat itu tiba, kaulah orang yang harus kulihat untuk pertama kalinya.''

dia merenggangkan pelukannya. Mendongak ke arahku dengan tatapan kosongnya. Meski senyum tipis itu terukir indah di bibirnya, cairan bening dari sungai kecil diwajahnya tak dapat membohongi perasaanya. Kupandangi wajah cantik nan mulus itu. Perlahan ku kecup cherry manisnya. Aku sungguh menyayanginya. Sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya. Kupeluk dengan erat tubuh mungilnya. Saling diam hingga mimpi menjemput kami berdua.

**XXXXX**

Normal PoV

Sudah pagi. Jonghun selalu bangun sangat pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan sebelum akhirnya berangkat kuliah. Kebiasaan ini sudah ia lakukan sejak tiga tahun lalu setelah ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan bersama Hongki setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas. Jonghun berhasil masuk universitas yang ia inginkan setelah ia berhasil mendapat beasiswa karena kepandaianya bermusik. Tak hanya itu, ia juga bekerja paruh waktu sepulang kuliah untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari-harinya bersama Hongki disebuah rumah kontrakan yang tak terbilang besar itu. Ia bekerja disebuah kafe milik temannya, Oh Wonbin. Bermain gitar akustiknya untuk menghibur tiap pengunjung yang datang. Tak ayal banyak yang terpesona dengan permainan gitarnya yang sungguh menawan. Ditambah lagi, wajah tampan dengan kilau mata sendu yang menghanyutkan tiap orang yang memandangngnya membuat kafe Wonbin ini selalu ramai pengunjung. Jonghun menyisihkan uang hasil kerja paruh waktunya itu untuk mencari donor mata untuk Hongki. Karena ia yakin bahwa Hongki pasti akan mendapatkan donor mata itu. Ia yakin Hongki akan bisa melihat lagi. Melihat seluruh keindahan dunia yang telah ia lewatkan selama 15 tahun terakhir ini. Jonghun tak akan berhenti bekerja keras sampai semua hal itu terwujud. Demi satu-satunya namja terkasihnya, Lee Hongki.

**TBC**

* * *

hayo jangan lupa Reviewnya ya siapa pun yang mampir XD


End file.
